Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
An image forming apparatus (for example, a printer, a multifunction printer, or a multi-functional peripheral (multifunction peripheral) has increasingly utilized a synchronous dynamic random-access memory (SDRAM) as a memory used for image processing and similar processing. The SDRAM includes high speed input/output interfaces. In recent years, further, realization of a double-data-rate synchronous dynamic random-access memory (DDR SDRAM) and introduction of an Advanced eXtensible Interface (AXI) as an interface specification have been increasingly accelerating the input/output interfaces.